


Together Forever

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Poetry, T'Pree, Terry L. Gardner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from "The Collected Poems of the Lady Amanda".</p><p>Written by Terry L. Gardner (T'Pree).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Forever

Together Forever

My love for you is a journey,  
Starting at forever,  
And ending at never.

A part of you has grown in me,  
And so you see, it's you and me.  
Together forever and never apart,  
Maybe in distance, but never in heart.


End file.
